


A Well Laid Trap

by Andrea_85



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_85/pseuds/Andrea_85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt thinks the Italian man he spots on the dance floor is an unsuspecting victim, but it turns out that he's the victim instead. He finds himself at the mercy of Blaine, a sexy, kinky, slightly older man whose favorite things include chains, sexy outfits, and a myriad of sex toys. Warning: male/male, bondage, sex toys, cross-dressing, smut. Definitely AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ocean-Blue eyes followed the swaying hips and the little bit of taunt, olive-toned stomach he could see whenever the dancer lifted his arms. Kurt wanted this nameless man. He already knew where he could put that pretty mouth that was currently curled up in a peaceful smile, or just how he could tie up those well-shaped legs, or what he could put in that tight, fuckable ass. All he had to do was lead his unsuspecting victim home.

He stood up from the bar stool he had lounged on and prowled towards his prey. He brushed his light-brown bangs out of his eyes so he could see the man better. The closer he got, the more he looked foreign. The olive skin was the first clue, the dark eyes and hair combination was the next one, but when he spoke, it confirmed it.

"Mind if I dance here?" Kurt half-shouted over the thudding bass of the club. The peaceful smile on the foreign man's lips turned flirtatious and a little mischievous as he replied, his eyes flicking over Kurt's body, "Dance where you like."

"Italian?" The American brunette asked, recognizing the accent. It was a slight accent, not the stereotypical 'Mama Mia!' accent, but pleasant to hear.

"What gave it away?" He laughed, the sound like dozens of little bells tinkling all at once. "Well, you're attractive and foreigners are always attractive," He smiled, moving subtly closer. It wasn't subtle enough for the Italian, because he caught it and moved away the same distance.

"Is that so?" He mused, "Then why aren't all Americans attractive to me?"

"Well, am I attractive to you?"

"Mmmm," The Italian looked him up and down again, "I suppose so."

"Good, because I'm originally from Mexico," Kurt grinned. He moved closer again, not bothering to hide it. This time, he was allowed to.

"What's your name? I'm Kurt." The shorter man seemed to debate with himself whether to tell him or not and finally went with the former.

"I am Blaine," He said, "And I can see what you want with me. Lucky for you, I came here for the same thing. You will do quite nicely, I think." Without warning, his fingers hooked in Kurt's belt loops and yanked him off of the dance floor towards the wall. He found himself pressed against Blaine, who in turn was pressed against the very wall he had aimed for. The lips Kurt had admired earlier found his and moved against them in ways that there were irresistible.

He hadn't expected this man to be so pushy, but he kind of liked it. He kissed him back, bracing his hands on the wall on either side of his latest prize. Blaine had plans of his own for this silly American. He was going to take him home and introduce him to his own brand of pleasure just as soon as he had him completely hooked.

He buried his fingers in the hair at the nape of the man's neck and traced his strong, chiseled jaw with the fingertips of his other hand, down to his broad shoulders, and finally over his lean chest and stomach. He liked this American much more than he had liked the last one. This one had a lean, strong body and an attractive face. He was muscled enough to give him some definition and not quite brawny and over-muscled.

Blaine was just short enough compared to Kurt that he had to stand up on his toes a little to kiss him and thin enough to be completely covered by the other man's body, but he was stronger than his size made him out to be. His face seemed both gentle and mischievous at the same time and sported long, thick eyelashes, almond-shaped eyes, and a soft curve to his lips. To Kurt, he wasn't beautiful, but he was more attractive than any man had the rights to be. He was certainly more skilled than he had thought he would turn out to be.

Kurt had slid a leg in-between both of Blaine's and the Italian was moaning softly into his mouth as he moved it against his victim's groin. Taking advantage of his parted lips, he plunged his tongue into the unfamiliar territory of his warm mouth. He met little resistance thanks to the man's constant moaning. As he moved his mouth down to his neck and nipped at the olive skin there, he heard him say between moans, "We should - ahh~ - g-go somewhere more - ah-haaah~ - private, don't you th-think?"

"I'll take you to my house," Kurt decided, placing a last kiss on the Italian's neck as he pulled away and stopped teasing him with his rubbing.

"I would rather go to my own home," He said, panting slightly and looking at Kurt with such a heated gaze, he couldn't very well say no.

"Alright, you'll have to drive," He agreed reluctantly. Blaine smirked and took his hand, leading him through the crush of people and into the open air of the parking lot. Kurt was surprised to see the car the Italian drove, which was a sleek, black Lamborghini that all but /purred/ when he turned it on.

"You make good money?" The American asked, suddenly unsure of himself.

"Are you intimidated?" He teased the other man lightly as he drove.

"No, no, just wondering, since you drive this kind of car."

"I am an author, very popular back in Italy," He smiled, glancing over at who was now revealed as the true victim, "How old are you, by the way? Not old enough to be buying alcohol, I am sure."

"Ah, yeah, about that, I'm only nineteen," Kurt ruffled his hair sheepishly, embarrassed about being seen through.

"I was afraid of that," Blaine chuckled, "Well, never mind. I already know I am a pervert anyway."

"Er, how old are you?" Kurt asked. He had thought the guy was his age…

"Thirty-two, but never mind that. Age does not matter for one-night stands," The Italian said cheerfully.

Now Kurt knew he was really screwed. This guy had thirteen years of experience on him, was rich, and had easily caught him in his trap. Now he was going to this guy's house in this guy's car. That was a big mistake on his part, but he was already committed to this. Besides, he might as well see if he could pick up any new tricks from someone older than him. So when Blaine glanced over at him and smiled, he smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt gulped as he saw the house they pulled up to. It was subtly lavish, the lawn obviously professionally cut and the flowers lining the driveway and walkway to the front door carefully tended. The house on the outside was in pristine condition and he had no doubt that the inside would be the same. The Italian man parked his car in the spacious and clutter-free garage next to a glossy red mustang. This guy obviously had too much money and too much free time.

That also probably meant he had plenty of time for sex. The thought nearly made him shudder. He was severely out-matched here and he knew it. Still, he had no choice but to follow the man into his house, where he was immediately struck with awe at how subtle the expensive the décor was. Nothing seemed to be expensive until you took a closer look and saw how fine the make of the furniture was and that the carpet was lush and deep.

"Leave your shoes at the door, please," Blaine said over his shoulder as he walked towards a set of stairs leading up. Dumbly, Kurt did as he was told and left his shoes next to the Italian's, then followed him up. When he got to the top, he discovered that Blaine had disappeared, but there was only one door ajar in the hallway so he nervously pushed it the rest of the way open to be greeted with something from a designer's wet dream.

The carpet was thick, soft, and deep black, as was most of the furniture. The walls were a deep wine-red and the entire room was light by a few bright candles placed on the windowsill and dresser. The bed even had those curtains that could be drawn to provide complete privacy to someone and he was pretty damn sure those sheets were silk.

He hadn't even noticed Blaine, standing in the open doorway of what Kurt figured was a huge closet and watching him with glittering, amused eyes.

"How do you feel about role-play?" The Italian asked when he finally noticed, smiling in a way that was both innocent and devilish.

"How do I feel about what?" Kurt asked with wide eyes. Blaine chuckled and walked closer to Kurt. He stands up on his toes so he can put his lips next to Kurt's ear, one hand on the taller man's chest to balance himself.

"I mean," He whispers, his lips brushing Kurt's ear with each word, "Where I dress up as something and we play some games. Fun games. Sometimes with toys. Have you ever played with adult toys? My favorite is the paddle. I love to be tied up so tightly I cannot move or resist and as my partner takes the paddle and spanks me for being naughty. Because I am very naughty, Kurt." Kurt can't suppress the shudder that runs through him at the way the Italian says his name. His heart feels like it's going to pound out of his chest and his cock twitches slightly at the horrible, horrible thoughts filling his head thanks to Blaine's softly spoken words.

It takes him more than one try to say anything, struck dumb by the Italian's dark eyes meeting his own and the slight smirk on those soft, perfectly-shaped lips. "I…That….Yes," He finally croaks out, to the Italian's obvious delight.

"Stay here, I will be right back," He smiles, turning on his heel and disappearing into the closet. He shuts the door behind him, leaving Kurt to his imagination. He sinks numbly onto the end of the bed with his heart racing and the very beginnings of arousal shooting through him and sending the hairs on the back of his neck and his arms on end. He had thought he was trapping the Italian, but the Italian had trapped him with all of the efficiency and practice of some kind of sexual predator. A sexy sexual predator. Kurt wasn't sure if that made it better or worse.

He didn't have much time to think about it as the door to the closet opened and Blaine came out. Kurt nearly fainted. Or maybe he started to drool. He wasn't sure which at that moment.

What Blaine was wearing was obviously supposed to be the black and white uniform of a maid, but it was heavily modified. The top part hugged the Italian's lean body perfectly, flattering his thin figure in a way that Kurt didn't know guys could pull off. The skirt part flared slightly and stopped about mid-thigh. Fish-net stockings, a garter belt, maid hat, and black heels finished the outfit.

"What do you think?" The Italian asked, doing a full spin for Kurt. Kurt swallowed once, twice, three times, then finally managed, "It looks great."

"Good," Blaine smiled, "Because I want you to be my master. You can order me to do anything."

"Anything?" Kurt asked stupidly.

"Anything," Blaine repeated, walking over to Kurt and kneeling in front of him. It took Kurt a minute, but he finally got a handle on himself and stopped gawking like an idiot to reclaim his dignity and composure.

"Then my first order is for you to give me a list of all the toys you have," He said, looking down at the sexy Italian.

Blaine smirked and began to list what he had, "I have paddles, whips, rope, straps, chains, vibrators of all sizes and varieties, several different types of cock rings, aphrodisiacs, gags, blindfolds, flavored oils, whipped cream, butt plugs, handcuffs, and probably some more that I cannot think of right this instant."

Kurt tried not to appear awed by this list. Apparently the Italian had no inhibitions when it came to sex. After a moment, he had composed himself again and recalled what his next order would be.

"My next order is for you to show me where you keep these things."

The Italian stood up and went to the nightstand. He pulled open the drawer, then went to the dresser and pulled open the top three drawers. Kurt got up and inspected the contents of the drawers briefly. There was indeed a good variety of toys in each drawer. Kurt could barely believe one man could have so many sex-related items in one house.

He pulled out a simple blindfold and approached the Italian, who didn't resist when the cloth was tied over his eyes. Kurt cupped the back of his head with his hand and brought him in for a crushing, heated kiss. The Italian moaned quietly, allowing easy access to his mouth for Kurt. The taller man took full advantage of his open mouth, slipping his tongue inside and tangling the slippery muscle with Blaine's.

Step by step, Kurt walked Blaine back to the bed. He admired the Italian's restraint at not flinging his hands out to keep from running into anything. At the last moment, Kurt pulled out of the kiss and turned Blaine, pushing him gently forward so his legs bumped into the end of the bed.

"Hands and knees," He murmured lowly into the Italian's ear. He saw a slight smile on the other's lips as he complied. The skirt was so short that this position showed the last bit it had hidden. Kurt licked his lips at the sight of a skimpy black thong, but tore his eyes away from the provocative sight and went to rummage through the dresser drawers. He placed a variety of toys on the floor at the end of the bed and picked up the first one.

"Do you like being spanked, Blaine?" He asked the man, twirling a short black paddle in his hands.

"Very much," The Italian answered truthfully, unable to see what Kurt had picked up.

"Hard?"

"How else?" Blaine laughed quietly.

"How many guys have you been with in the last month?"

Blaine seemed to take a pause at this question, but he still answered, "Seven, I believe."

Kurt smirked and raised the paddle, then brought it down on Blaine's exposed ass seven times. The Italian yelped the first time out of surprise, then moaned rather loudly each time afterwards.

"You're a naughty little maid, Blaine," He said, role playing a little just for fun. "You're only supposed to be with your master. Tell me the truth now, how many guys was it really?"

"Seven," He repeated, panting a little.

Kurt tsk'ed and slapped the paddle lightly against his palm, saying, "You have one more chance to tell me the truth. Otherwise, I'm going to double the number."

"It was seven, master, I promise," Blaine whimpered. Kurt had to admit he was rather good at this.

"Fourteen it is then," Kurt said, proceeding to spank the moaning Italian until his ass was a bright red.

"Now, have you learned your lesson?" He asked when he was done. Blaine was trembling slightly, though out of pleasure instead of pain.

"Y-yes, master. I have," He managed to say between pants.

"Good…Now tell me," Kurt said, picking up another toy, "How excited are you right now?"

"Halfway," The Italian replied honestly.

"Good…." Kurt murmured, turning the toy over in his hands as he stood over him. He hooked a finger in the waistband of Blaine's thong and pulled it down a little, then reached around in front of him and snapped a cock ring snugly around his half-erect length. He pulled the thong back up and the blindfold off.

"Now go pick out a toy from one of those drawers," Kurt pointed to the dresser, "Depending on what you choose will decide what we do."

Blaine stood up and went straight for a large vibrator with a remote. Kurt smirked as the Italian brought them to him.

"Very nice," He murmured, accepting the toys, "I see you like the big ones."

Blaine merely smiled sweetly and said nothing. Kurt hooked an arm around his waist and pulled him right up against his body to kiss him. His free hand roamed up under the tiny skirt and found the thong, which he pulled down until it fell around his ankles. The Italian stepped out of them as Kurt pulled him forward, walking backwards until he got the bed again and then turning so Blaine was the one who fell onto the mattress. Kurt let the kiss break when that happened and grabbed some chains out of the dresser.

"Hands and knees," He grinned, gesturing to the bed. Blaine smiled flirtatiously and did just that, wiggling his ass slightly in the air when he was position. Kurt chuckled at him and began to attach the chains first to Blaine, then to the bed frame. He chained him up tightly enough that it was nearly impossible for the Italian to move, had his ass up in the air, and his torso down low. Kurt admired his bare ass in the air for a minute, then picked up the vibrator and shoved it in all at once. Blaine's back arched and he moaned loudly, making Kurt grin and turn the vibrator on low.

"I'm going to go get something to eat. Have fun," He said over his shoulder as he left the Italian chained up and in the dark. He hummed cheerfully to himself as he went downstairs and started rummaging in the fridge after he found the kitchen. As he finished up, he abruptly turned the vibrator all the way to the highest setting. When he went upstairs to return to the Italian, he found him writhing, pulling against the chains, and moaning so loudly it was nearly a scream. He watched this erotic sight for a minute, then decided he couldn't wait any longer and knelt on the bed behind Blaine.

When he pulled the vibrator out, Blaine calmed down a little and panted, though whimpers of pleasure-pain poured out of his throat. He took a few seconds to turn the vibrator off, then thrusted straight inside of the Italian. Blaine's breath caught for a second, then he moaned lowly and pushed back against him so he was buried even deeper.

Kurt started to move to the sweet, though slightly choppy music of Blaine's needy moans – which only got sweeter when Kurt hit his prostate. He sped up and adjusted his angle to pound against the Italian's sweet spot. When the heat coiled in his stomach was begging to be released, he reached around Blaine's body and unsnapped the cock ring so that Blaine came with a startled cry. The contractions caused Kurt to come as well. They both panted heavily, Kurt still inside of the trapped Italian.

When he had some breath back, he pulled out and unchained Blaine.

To his surprise, Blaine slid into his lap and kissed him when he was free, then smiled at him and said, "I might have to keep you."

Kurt smiled back and said, "You might have to."

The Italian laughed and asked, "How about joining me for a bath?"

"Do you ever get tired out?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"Rarely," Blaine grinned, taking his hand and practically dragging him towards the bathroom.

Kurt just smiled and followed him, knowing he wouldn't get much sleep tonight, but not caring much at the moment. It was only one the first of many of their sexual escapades together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was previously written on fanfiction.net, this was also one of the firsts i had written. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Please comment, review, whatever else there is on here to do.
> 
> thanks,
> 
> Andrea


End file.
